


Catfished

by clonejail



Series: Bad Date [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima goes on another bad date and Sarah is there to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catfished

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm making this into a small series. There will be one more installment, which will be the end.

“Okay, you know the plan, right?” Cosima asked again, wringing her hands as she scanned the bar. She was especially nervous for this date, considering how bad her last one had been. “Just stay in the parking lot until I know this girl isn’t totally insane. If she is, I need immediate rescue.”

Sarah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew Cosima’s hesitations in even accepting this date but really, how bad could it be? “We’ve been over it enough. Why don’t you just cancel it if you think she’s weird or something?”

“Sarah, this isn’t about a weird girl. I’m trying to find someone to make me happy. You get that, right?”

The clone swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She did find it kind of ridiculous that she was basically accompanying a grown woman on a date, but she wanted Cosima to be happy. “Do you see anyone that looks like her?”

“I didn’t see her picture. But she said she’d be wearing a blue…” her voice trailed off, leading Sarah to follow her gaze to the opposite end of the bar. A man, who looked all of six feet tall, had just walked in and was looking around. He had on a blue shirt and was the only person in the bar so be wearing one. 

“You didn’t see her picture?” Sarah hissed under her breath. She knew the clone trusted people too easily, which was really a statement considering who it was coming from, but she couldn’t believe this. “And now this huge guy is here looking for you?”

Cosima made an exasperated noise, her fingers tapping against the bar. “I know, I know! I… she seemed nice. I never even thought that she could… oh my god, I’m being catfished.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, like when someone uses pictures of someone else to get a date. Catfishing. It’s real, trust me.”

Sarah glanced toward the man again and saw that he was making his way toward them. “He’s coming this way, Cos. What do you want to do?” This wasn’t at all what Sarah had signed up for. She intended to protect Cosima from a smaller, possibly-obsessed girl, not a hulking guy in a too-small shirt.

Without missing a beat, Cosima had a plan. “Be my date.”

“What-- Are you--” Sarah couldn’t hide the blush that quickly spread over her cheeks.

There was no time left to discuss the plan because Cosima’s “date” had arrived. He walked straight up to them and expectantly held out his hand to Cosima. “Good evening. Cosima, nice to meet you.”

Sarah and Cosima shared a glance, trying to silently strategize. “Piss off, buddy.” Sarah spat, maneuvering herself slightly in front of the other clone. 

“What? Who are you?” He clearly hadn’t expected anyone but Cosima and instantly became agitated. He seemed the type that wasn’t used to being turned down.

“She’s not interested. She’s already taken,” Sarah tried again. Out of sight, she clenched a fist against her thigh and resisted the urge to punch the man. 

He looked confused for a second but quickly recovered. He reached out and put his hand on Cosima’s shoulder. “Babe, I didn’t mean for it to happen like this.”

“Babe?!” Cosima shrieked, drawing the attention of the bartender and several other patrons. He immediately removed his hand and a nervous look took over his entire face. 

Sarah positioned herself fully between them, giving the guy a shove against his chest. She was really struggling to control her fury at this point. “I said. She’s not interested.”

The man’s face changed, showing his anger. “This doesn’t concern you. Why don’t you move along and Cosima and I can talk about this.” 

“Why don’t you walk away while you still can?” Sarah had officially lost her cool but didn’t care. He had pretended to be someone else just to get Cosima’s attention and no one deserved that, especially the other clone. 

“I didn’t know she had a wife or I wouldn’t have bothered,” he muttered, running his hand over the back of his neck. By this point, the bartender had made her way around to them and cast the three of them suspicious looks. 

“This guy bothering you?” She hooked her thumb in his direction but kept her eyes on Cosima.

The clone shook her head. “I think he was just leaving. Thanks though.”

He looked at the bartender and back to the clones before shaking his head and walking off. Cosima sighed heavily and swatted Sarah on the arm. “You could’ve gotten us into huge trouble. That guy was like twice your size!”

The bartender mopped up a small spill on the counter and laughed quietly. “Guys always think lesbians want them to join. Let me know if he comes back and bugs you.”

The two clones shared a glance and after a moment, Sarah burst into laughter while Cosima stared after the bartender. “Oh, we’re not--”

“Come on, honey,” Sarah interrupted, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “Wouldn’t want someone to interfere with our date.”

Cosima’s expression quickly shifted from blank to a coy smile. “You’re right, dear,” she replied too sweetly, grabbing Sarah’s hand and holding it just a little too tightly. “Alright, what do you have planned?”


End file.
